


Hopefully I Remember Not To Publish This

by PigOfKnowledge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-12-01
Updated: 1950-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigOfKnowledge/pseuds/PigOfKnowledge
Summary: I’m just keeping my notes for a world here, if I do pulish this on accident, please don’t read it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Important Info  
\- Capital: Sundari  
\- Mand'alor: Kres Cydor  
\- Constitutional monarchy, the mand’alor and the counsel of clans

Clans  
\- Cydor Clan: Current ruling clan. Black and gold.  
\- Fovuad Clan: In charge of trade, help with banking. Yellow and green.  
\- Toggan Clan: Super commandos. Armor resembling Maul’s super commandos.  
\- Pyrd Clan: Messenger clan, announcements are relayed through them, their horses are the fastest. Blue and gold.  
\- Paitt Clan: Highly revered for fighting prowess. Blue and silver.

Character Designs  
\- Kres Cydor: The matte black armor seemed undamaged other than scratches in the paint occasionally showing up. The gold that decorated it showing in a pattern of jaig eyes over the T visor, on his left shoulder the signet of a krayt dragon was carved in and painted gold. The left decorated with a Kyr’bes. Across his chest was a simple pattern of one larger golden stripe framed by two smaller glossy black stripes. The back shown a large death watch sigil. Then, his leg armor pieces and forearm/ palm were crisscrossed with gold in a way that looked like Kintsugi.

Kingdom Descriptions

Mandalore- Micayla  
The Kingdom of Mandalore is a large kindgom almost entirely landlocked in desert other than a small sea border with Tyrr’s Temple to the far East of the sea border and the port city of Sigrún towards the center. Deep in the heart of there desert territory lies the domed capital, Sundari.

Light Kingdom- Bridget  
The palace for her majesty would probably be towards the middle of her kingdom and due to the shade covering the shadow kingdom no one really knows where the palace is lol. Her majesty’s kingdom has towns scattered across the land, but the poorest tend to live near the shadow kingdom. There aren’t many homes on that side of the kingdom and people avoid living there

Liretia- Kaylee  
Under ancient ruins on the top of the large island is my kingdom. The kingdom is in a huge cave system. Houses are built on the walls of the walls I’ve the cave system and on the ground aswell. On top of the land are the ruins of the civilization that lived there before them. Under the ground, in the middle of the largest cave is the castle built entirely built of gold. On the west side of the kingdom There’s a diamond building with a portal that leads to the mainland. It’s inhabited by Lirets, that’s what they prefer to call themselves, but many call them demons. Calling a Liret a demon will almost always result in violence. The island is full of dangerous monsters which the lirets have befriended. Their kingdom is full of gemstones and natural metals. The surface of their kingdom mostly consists of farmers while under the ground there is a lot of miners. Their castle is made mostly of gold and they love to flaunt their riches. The kingdom is ruled by two royal families instead of one. The Hisashi family rules over the surface and the underground is ruled by the Sotirea family. The Hisashi lives in a Japanese castle on the surface and the Sotirea family lives in the gold castle.


	2. Keeping track of Mando’a

\- Balyc = Also  
\- Ba'jur, beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor - an vencuyan mhi = “Education, armour, Self-defence, clan, Our language, our leader - All help us survive."   
\- Ba'vodu = aunt or uncle  
\- Buir’ika = Daddy/ Mommy  
\- Cabur = protector  
\- Cabur be ner kar’ta = Protector of my heart  
\- Cuy’val dar = "those who no longer exist" Bounty hunters and mercenaries, mostly Mando, recruited by Jango Fett to serve as the trainers for the clone troopers on Kamino.  
\- Dha'kad = Darksaber  
\- Elek = yes  
\- Gar oya’karir kar’tayl = you hunt knowledge  
\- Gar urmankalar Resol’nare = you believe in the Resol'nare  
\- Jate = good  
\- Kaysh suvarir ori’shya kih = he understands more than a little  
\- Kih = small (a little)  
\- Lek = yeah  
\- Mandokarla = having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue  
\- Meshgeroya = limmie or bolo-ball - literally the beautiful game, a Mandalorian obsession  
\- Nasaad entye = not any debt  
\- Ner Cabur = My protector  
\- Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad = adoption vow - lit. I know your name as my child  
\- Ori'jate, nuhoy jii ner runi = Very good, sleep now my soul  
\- The Resol’nare = “six actions” integral to Mando culture  
\- Su'cuy = hi  
\- Su cuy'gar Alor'ika / goran = Hello little leader / armourer  
\- Suvarir Mando'a = (You) understand Mando'a  
\- Suvarir Resol'nare = (You) understand the Resol’nare (six actions of Mando culture)  
\- Tihaar = alcoholic drink - strong clear spirit made from fruit, like eau de vie  
\- Udesii ner kar'taylir darasuum = Calm down my love  
\- Vor entye = thank you lit. I accept a debt


End file.
